Kyuubi's Deal
by mwaha123
Summary: Naruto's precious people are all gone. He doesn't have the will to live anymore, even to become the Hokage. But Kyuubi has a deal to strike with him, something along the lines of TIME TRAVEL! (Being REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Don't read unless you have read most of the manga or watched most of the anime series!_**

* * *

Naruto at twenty, almost the youngest Hokage, stood on Yondaime's carved head on the mountain. It had been four years since he had lost Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Baa-chan, Iruka, Kiba, Ino, and ...every one. All of them died protecting the village from Tobi and Madara.

The only reason he survived was because of Sasuke. He took the hit from Madara that was meant to kill him. It gave him the chance to kill both of Madara and Tobi.

But his life lost meaning. Although he had achieved his dream in life to become Hokage and was loved and adored by his citizens, without his precious people nothing really seemed to matter. But it was okay, today was the day…

* * *

- Flash back- (Naruto is 16)

Naruto stared ahead at nothing while the rain beat steadily on the muddy ground and his body. Around him, bloody bodies were strewn on the ground. Not a soul was to be heard or seen, only him. He wanted nothing but to kill himself and be rid of the pain in his heart. He reached out for the kunai embedded in Sasuke's body to stab himself when...

**Foolish human! What do you think you're doing? The whole reason you and your friends fought was for Konoha. If you die now, all the other nations will attack Konoha and it will be no more! Have some more sense! **

**What about your life long dream to become a Hokage? Are you going to throw out your dream as well?**

Naruto softly smiled. The Kyuubi was a big softy even though he tries to act all tough and mighty. Naruto's smile faltered. But Kurama was right, if he did kill himself what did it matter that all his friends died to protect Konoha? There would be no great shinobi to protect Konoha from other nations.

However, he did not want to live anymore. He was sick and tired of his life filled with pain and misery from the day he was born.

Naruto was about to voice his thoughts to the Kyuubi when it interrupted him... Again.

**I'll make a deal with you kit. If you manage to make Konoha a strong country once again in four years, I will let you see your friends again. I know a fuuinjutsu that will help you travel back in time. But, I need enough energy to do so. I will store my chakra into chakra sealing scrolls every year and when the time is right, I will send you back into time with me. **

Naruto didn't even hesitate, "Yes, I will do anything! Thank you, Thank you Kurama, I am in your debt!" He could see his friends again! He was so excited!

**Kurama sighed. Well at least, he will get his wish. I hope that by becoming Hokage it will settle him down a bit. **

Naruto cried, "Yatta!" As he jumped so high that he crashed into a tree trunk and fainted.

**Or maybe not... Kurama thought.**

-End Flashback-

Contrary to Kurama's belief, Naruto did mature over the four years. Four years of deciding what was good for the nation did that to you.

In fact, as soon as he returned to Konoha and told the citizens the news of all the best shinobi in the village dying due to the Madara and Tobi attack, the citizens worshiped him as a hero. They also helped him train to become a Hokage before he actually took the title. Tactics from the Nara Clan, politics from the Hyuga Clan, infiltration from the Yamanaka clan, and the rest from his own independent studies with a bit of help from Kyuubi on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and fuuinjutsu. He was very skilled in fuuinjutsu but failed badly in genjutsu, he could only dispel it.

Returning to the present, he stood up and gathered the chakra storing seals and placed them in a circle around him. He muttered, "I'm read_y." _

**About time kit! I was about to die from boredom!**

The feared Kyuubi dying from boredom! How fitting! Naruto laughed.

**Shut-up kit! You pink monkey, lets just get this over with already!**

The Kyuubi extracted himself from Naruto's body. Over the years, they trusted each other so much that they didn't even have to think when Kyuubi separated from Naruto. Kyuubi sat right beside Naruto and started drawing a fuuinjutsu seal in the air.

Naruto could feel the huge amount of chakra humming around him. The chakra felt slightly evil and very powerful. The red chakra swirled around him and the Kyuubi, making a red ring around them. The red ring spun faster and faster as the chakra became more and more powerful. He felt a squeezing sensation, as if somebody was trying to fit his body into a small box. His bones felt as if they were about to break. Then, he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself in a white room with no doors. Kyuubi was standing next to him with a snarl and a…. slightly embarrassed expression?

**Kyuubi growled, " I made a slight mistake kit. The fuuinjutsu seal I made did not include what age you would be when you went into the past. Instead of landing in the past as you are now, you will go into the past as a baby with the mental capabilities of a baby. You will grow-up into your normal age in I don't know how long with your memories intact… However, there may be some repercussions…"**

"WHATTT!" Naruto screamed. "What will happen to me? Why…"

**"CALM DOWN! I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't stop the jutsu because by doing so we will put ourselves in greater danger. All you can do is warn your younger self about our predicament." Kyuubi waved one of his tails.**

A scroll, ink, and a paintbrush appeared in front of Naruto.

**Start writing a letter, we don't have much time. **

Naruto sighed. 'Stupid Kyuubi, it couldn't even get a jutsu right! But he was still thankful, he could see his friends again!' He put down the scroll and dipped his brush into the ink.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know this must be a shock, but I am your future self. I must look like a baby now though. The reason I'm a baby is because I used a time traveling jutsu to go back in time. I will age to my 20 year old self, but I don't really know how long it will take. However, I will face some repercussions from this jutsu because the stupid Kyuubi did something wrong. _

_Take care of me, _

_Naruto_

_PS. You should call me Arashi from now on since it will be really confusing if it was Naruto 1 and Naruto 2_

* * *

**_Hello readers, this is my first/second story. I hope you will enjoy it, review it, and give some constructive criticism!_**

**_If you don't like my fanfic, please don't TROLL me. Just don't read it. _**

**_Thank You :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

Smoke whirled in the center of Naruto's living room. Slightly evil powerful chakra pulsed and could be felt a mile away. Suddenly, with a loud bang, Arashi appeared. Arashi wasn't even a day old. He looked like the day the Yondamine drew the seal to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. Arashi began to cry. His baby consciousness wanted his parents who could comfort him.

Naruto jerked awake from his dream of eating ramen from the baby's crying. Naruto looked down to where the noise was coming from. He saw bright yellow spiky hair, closed eyes, and the body of a baby with a spiral seal. He screamed.

At the same time, the evil chakra spike woke all the jonin and ANBU. The Hokage himself fell from his bed, put on his cloths and shunshined into his office. He summoned a ANBU and said, "report!" The ANBU on night duty stepped forward into the light. "Sir, concentrated Kyuubi's chakra could be felt from Uzumaki's bedroom. I sent two ANBU there to see what had happened. However, it wasn't the Uzumaki's doing. It was the small baby next to Uzumaki who looked exactly like him when he was a baby." The Hokage sighed. It wasn't even four A.M. yet. "Bring Naruto and the baby to my office, now. I'll ask Naruto why he has a baby in his bedroom."

Naruto peered down again to the small baby in his room. His first thought was that he was hallucinating. But when he pinched himself as hard as he could, he realized he could feel pain. Naruto moaned, "What am I going to do?" The baby continued to cry loudly searching for his parents. Naruto looked down at the baby again and saw the letter, right next to the baby. Naruto picked up the baby gently into his arms then reached for the letter on the ground. Instantly, the baby stopped crying at Naruto's contact and sighed contentedly. Naruto smiled.

He ripped open the letter and read the contacts. As he read, his face turned white from shock. He looked down at the baby, no the baby form of himself then face palmed. What was wrong with his future self? Why couldn't he have acted a bit more mature? But then again this was so cool! Who else got a visit from their past self, he guessed that he was the only one cool enough to do it! Then he sobered up, who knew what could happen while his future self aged.

There was a soft knock on the window. An ANBU said in a monotone voice, "Uzumaki the Hokage summons you to his office now with the baby" and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto gulped, he was in for it now! He was in so much trouble. Jiji might kill him for this! Naruto lifted up the baby, wrapped him in a warm blanket, dressed himself and walked out of his apartment to the Hokage's office.

Inside the Hokage's office he could spot several ANBU. Some of them looked at him with cold eyes like most of the civilian adults who knew of his furry little secret. He guessed some people could never believe that he wasn't the demon. He looked at Jiji. Jiji probably just got out of bed, his beard was mussed and his triangular red hat was forty five degrees off angle.

The Sandamine asked, "Naruto why do you have a baby?"

"Well, you see this baby is me."

The Hokage's eyes widened. What do you mean?

Time to show off! Naruto thought. "My awesome cool future self decided to use a forbidden jutsu to send himself back in time to me. But because he messed up a bit of the jutsu he became a baby! He said that he doesn't really know when he will be back to his normal age."

Then, Naruto grinned. "I can't wait till he is my age! WE WILL BE TWINS! I can't wait to start pranking. He can teach me cool moves!"

The Sandamine and some of the ANBU became pale. Two Uzumakis pranking? They could barely handle one! The Hokage looked at his everlasting pile of paperwork and sighed, he would have much more work to do...

But Sarutobi was suspicious. How could a baby pop out from nowhere? He told a ANBU "bring a medical-nin who is trustworthy. I need to see if their DNA matches."

"Yes, sir."

A minute later a medical-nin was brought and Naruto's and Arashi's blood was tested. The medical-nin stared in amazement. Their DNA were an exact match. It was as if they are identical twins!

When the medical-nin spoke of his report to the Hokage, the Hokage sighed. He dismissed the medical-nin, asking him to keep quiet about this incident. Then, he dismissed the ANBU. Finally, he turned to Naruto, who was standing stock still with the baby in his grasp.

"Naruto, since this is your past self, would you mind taking care of him? I know that you are a genin and will be busy, but I can talk to Kakashi and ask him to take care of your younger self while you do the missions. Of course, I will give you a monthly stipend for the baby. Would you also like to know how to take care of babies?"

"Dattebayo! Alright! Sasuke is gonna be sooo jealous of me! Old man I wanna take you up on your offer! Thanks!"

The Hokage smiled. Naruto's antics were always very bright. How about you come with me to my house now and I will teach you how to feed a baby and their diapers?

Naruto cried, "Whattttt? I have to change diapers? EWWWWWWWWW!"

The Hokage smirked. "Did I also tell you about their burps and vomit?" 'Heh, heh, he won't have time for pranks even if he wants to. Actually, he might become busier than he thinks.'

After the Hokage gave Naruto the finer tips of taking care of babies and giving him his grandson's old crib and milk bottles, Naruto trudged home with the baby sound asleep in his arms. The Hokage promised to send some food and diapers to his apartment tomorrow sometime in the evening. Naruto suspected that tomorrow would be a long day. This baby was adorable, but he was beginning to become a pain in the ass.

After Naruto left, the Hokage summoned Kakashi. He said, "Naruto has a baby in the form of his future self. I want you to watch the baby in case it is a trap from enemy ninjas. Have fun tomorrow!" Then he left, leaving a stunned Kakashi behind. Kakashi's only thought was 'two Narutos?'

The next morning, Naruto fed, clothed, and changed Arashi's diaper. Then he fed himself a bowl of instant ramen. 'Couldn't start off a morning without ramen!' He picked up Arashi and walked toward training ground 7 to meet with his team mates. He was and hour behind the meeting time! Not that it really mattered since his sensei was always late.

Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Naruto walked right by them and sat down. He couldn't yell in a loud voice in fear that the baby would wake and start crying. Sasuke glanced at the baby, but couldn't be bothered with the dobe. Sakura on the other hand was talking with her inner.

Don't you think that little guy is sooo cute?

Do you think Naruto already did that?

No way, I don't think he can even you know. (Yes a girl's mind at this age is very perverted)

WHY THE HECK DOES NARUTO HAVE A BABY?

Sakura asked, "Naruto why do you have a baby? And why were you so late?"

"Cause this is my future self who turned into a baby while traveling back in time. Teme, I bet you don't have anything as awesome as that! Aaand... I didn't really think that taking care of a baby would take this much time!" Naruto whined.

Both Uchiha and Haruno stared at Naruto. They thought 'is he out of his mind?'  
Sakura asked tentatively, "Are you sure you didn't eat anything weird Naruto? It's impossible to time travel!"

Sasuke didn't even deem the statement worthy for a response of words, he only said "Hn."

Naruto pouted. "Well this baby is my future self for your information! Ask the Hokage!"

Sakura opened her mouth to argue that unlike him, the Hokage was sane enough to know that time travel did not exist. But she was interrupted by Kakashi appearing in front of them in a poof of smoke.

Immediately, Sakura and Naruto shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"  
Sasuke glared but didn't say anything to Kakashi. Sakura without missing a beat turned to Naruto and swung her fist, "you were late as well idiot!" The fist made contact. Naruto clutched his head in pain and gave a little cry. Sakura's fists hurt!

Kakashi eye smiled and was about to give the usual lies of being late when the baby went "Pop!" Instead of the baby, there was a Naruto at the age of one.

The younger Naruto stared at Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. They stared back at him. There was complete silence. Sakura and Sasuke were beginning to believe Naruto. How else could a baby suddenly mature into a one year old? Naruto was freaking out internally, 'how could he have matured so fast?' Kakashi thought 'I must tell the Hokage. This is a very interesting development.'

The younger Naruto spoke fearfully, "who... who awre you?" He was afraid. These people were big and big people tended to hate him, shun him and sometimes hurt him. The lady in the orphanage said that people treated him like that cause he was a demon. She must've been right cause nobody ever treated him nicely...

The older Naruto stepped forward first. "Hi, I'm Naruto, I'm you!"

Chibi Naruto cocked his head with a very confused look on his face. "Thewres two me's?"

"Yeah, you time traveled here and I'm an..." Naruto wasn't able to complete his sentence. Sakura punched him in the head and yelled, "are you an idiot, how would a kid understand the concept of time travel?" Chibi Naruto cringed away from Sakura towards Sasuke. Naruto clutched his head in agony. Sakura's punches hurt!

Chibi Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's leg and hid behind Sasuke. The blond haired guy was very nice but the pink haired girl was scary. She hit real hard. Somehow the duck butt haired guy felt safe. The big person with silver hair didn't attack him yet, but the silver haired guy probably would soon. All the big people did.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having an inner turmoil. 'Why the hell is the dobe grabbing onto my leg? I don't like human contact!... But, this kid is just ADORABLE! Should I remove him from my leg?  
But that will hurt his feelings!  
When did I start caring for children?  
Just shake him off you idiot, the kid will be fine!  
But look at his BEAUTIFUL, CUTE, CUDDLY, ANGELIC face, he might CRY!  
Meh, just act the usual and ignore that child, its the easiest solution!

... and he did. He remained his usual self, slightly moody with a completely blank face. But he had a warm feeling that spread in his heart. The feeling was really weird. 'I might have a cold...'

Kakashi got out of his shock of seeing the baby suddenly transforming into a one year old. But his team was not. So Kakashi clapped his hands to gain his students' attention.  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned and looked at their sensei, but chibi Naruto clutched harder onto Sasuke's leg in fear.

Chibi Naruto knew that when adults made loud noises, they were angry at him. And when adults were angry they hurt him. In terror, he screamed, "PWEASE! PLEASE! Don't huwrt me! I'm not a demon! I didn't do anything bad!"

Kakashi was bewildered. He heard that civilians attacked his sensei's son, but not to this extent where the child thought that he was going to be attacked from a sound. He'd been far too busy with ANBU missions to check up on the child. He also didn't want to be reminded of his dead sensei.

Naruto trembled with rage and hurt. He remembered when the adults attacked him. He was defenseless and NOBODY EVER defended him. NOBODY EVER gave a crap about how he did or how he felt except for a few special people like the Hokage and Iruka. They said that he wasn't a demon but its jailer. However, the majority of the adults didn't believe that. Even now they attacked him with all they were worth without the Hokage noticing since some of them were ninjas. He'd never told about the attacks because it was pointless. They would always attack out of their stupid fear of the demon. Not telling would save the Hokage and Iruka a heartache. He didn't want anyone else to find out about the attacks either, ESPECIALLY his team.

He'd finally made friends about a month ago with Sakura and Sasuke when they were able to pass as team seven. He didn't fully trust Kakashi, but he was nice for an adult. If they found out about his attacks, they might hate him as well. He needed to leave with his chibi self quickly before they figured it out!

Naruto dashed behind Sasuke, picked up the kid and ran as fast as he could. The speed he reserved for hiding from ANBU after his pranks. He didn't even look back.

* * *

- (Naruto's team)

To say that Sasuke and Sakura were bewildered was an understatement. What had happened to Naruto when he was young? A demon? Who calls a child that? Something was seriously wrong with Naruto's childhood. But if that was the case how was Naruto so happy all the time? Sakura and Sasuke knew that adults didn't like Naruto but they always thought the reason was for Naruto's pranks. WHAT HAPPENED?

Kakashi coughed. One black and one pink head turned to face him. "I don't think we will have a team practice or missions tonight since Naruto isn't here. See Ya!" Kakashi poofed away.

Sakura didn't ask Sasuke out like she usually did after team practice. She was too shocked about Naruto's chibi self to even think about going out with Sasuke. She left right away to her house.

Sasuke thought 'I need to train to get revenge... and think about that chibi dobe. Actually... a lot about the chibi dobe. I need to know why that kid was so frightened. Its not like I care about him or anything... but... ah whatever!'  
Unknown to Sasuke, his priorities were changing slowly from revenge to the chibi Naruto.

* * *

-(Kakashi)

Kakashi shunshined into the Hokage's office through the window.

The Hokage's face formed a grimace 'Why won't ANYONE go through the freaking DOOR when there is one?' Then his face had an evil smirk 'If I put a barrier on the window... I wonder how many of them will have a huge bruise on their face. Heh.. Heh..'

Kakashi sweat dropped from the evil smirk on the Hokage's face. The Hokage + evil was never EVER a good sign. "Ummm... Sir?"

The Hokage came out of his "evil" thoughts. With his face taking an innocent expression he said, "Yes Kakashi?"

Kakashi saw the face change. 'That was really scary his face changed from evil to angelic'  
"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto's younger baby self suddenly changed from a baby to a one year old child."

"Hmmm... that is interesting. Anything else?"

"Yes..." Kakashi hesitated "What exactly happened to Naruto when he was younger? He acted fearful of me when I made a sound."

The Hokage grimaced. Naruto was mauled by mobs of angry citizens fearful of the Kyuubi many times when he was younger. "Although I assigned ANBU to protect Naruto, sometimes the attacks just "happened" somehow or they were too late to stop the worst of the attacks. The psychology of the child must have taken quite the damage from fear. We were able to capture most of the attackers but some of them were able to escape because the whole village is against that boy. There were too many.  
I suspect that he is still being attacked but he won't tell me anything."

Kakashi's lone eye went wide. "You mean he was physically attacked?"

A sigh escaped from the Hokage. "Yes Kakashi, he had to go to the hospital many times, but even in the hospital he's not safe. The doctors and nurses won't treat him right unless me or somebody trustworthy from ANBU is there."

"And you think he is still being attacked?"

"He might... but the Kyuubi heals his wounds quickly and he never tells me any of the attacks. So I don't know. But I know for a fact that nobody can attack his home. Its...its.. a nightmare." The Hokage shuddered. "Even ANBU can't get in unless he wants them to. I had to convince him to leave the window untouched so that I could contact him in emergencies. But nobody can ever enter except for him and the people he allows in."

Kakashi was angry and slightly confused. 'They attacked his sensei's son? Why wasn't he there for him when Naruto needed him! Most importantly, how could Naruto defeat ANBU?'

The Hokage saw Kakashi's confused and troubled expression and dismissed him telling him he needed to report any other strange things happening to chibi Naruto. Kakashi probably needed to think about Naruto's situation.

* * *

-(Naruto)-

Naruto ran toward his building with his chibi self crying into his shoulder. He knew he needed to comfort the kid, but if he stopped he didn't know who would attack him. He ran through narrow alley ways, buildings, and even sewers to go unnoticed. Finally, he arrived at his apartment, slightly panting. Although he had huge stamina, carrying his chibi self through all the nooks and crannies of the slums at top speed was a bit tiring.

The apartment was decrepit from old age. None of the citizens wanted to live there because it was supposedly a haunted mansion. But it was the only apartment that would be sold to Naruto. Even then, the Hokage had to order the manager who sold the building to sell it at the right price instead of overcharging Naruto.

But it was okay, only the outside was that bad. On the inside, after cleaning for a week, it was clean and sturdy. The apartment was four stories high and he occupied the top floor. The apartment room was pretty big with one living room, bathroom, two bedrooms, and a kitchen. The three stories down had pranks rigged everywhere. After the first "brave" civilian decided to attack the Kyuubi brat in his apartment, Naruto decided to give them all he was worth if they tried to sabotage his apartment. Not even the ANBU or the Hokage could enter his apartment.

Inside his apartment, Naruto laid down the kid and started to massage the small of the kid's back making crooning noises that he saw some of the caretakers in the orphanage do. The kid put his arms around Naruto and hiccuped.

Naruto didn't realize he was this adorable when he was younger. More the reason to be annoyed at those jerks who didn't take care of him properly when he was younger. But if he were to be honest with himself, he couldn't blame them for hating him. They only wanted somebody to blame for their fear and sorrow from the Kyuubi attack. Naruto dazedly looked at his chibi self.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor. He needed to reassure the kid, not stare at him in a daze. He awkwardly petted his head. Chibi Naruto looked up in confusion, nobody had ever petted his head before.

"Nobody is gonna hurt you Naruto. Not with the older you here!" Naruto grinned ferally, "I would like to see them try anyway!" Maybe it was time to retaliate against those who attacked him. He still loved Konoha and its citizens but... they did need to learn a lesson. ...But only if they attacked his chibi self.

Chibi Naruto looked up at Naruto in wonder, "Really?"

Naruto practically melted at the look chibi Naruto was giving him. He replied,"Hell yeah! Besides, I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage in history! Everybody will have to acknowledge my existence and respect me! I promise daybatto!"

"Wow! From now on I want to be a Hokage too!"

Chibi Naruto stopped crying. He asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at my place!"

"I'm this cool when I'm older? I get to live by myself instead of going to the stupid orphanage with that stupid lady?"

"Yup!"

"Yayyyyyy!"

"Oh, you're Arashi now cause there can't be two Narutos." Naruto really didn't want to be called Arashi. Anyway his future self did ask him to call him Arashi in the letter.

"But... Why do I have to be Arashi? Why can't I be Naruto?"

"Because I'm older! I was born first so I have first dibbs on my name!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why you!" Naruto jumped up and tickled chibi Naruto mercilessly. Chibi Naruto squealed and tried to get out of Naruto's grip, but couldn't.

Naruto said, "Do you give?"

Gasping for breath, chibi Naruto repiled, "Hmph!" He pouted. Then did the best puppy eyes imaginable.

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't falling for that trick. He had to be Naruto!

Chibi Naruto pouted again and said, "Fiwne you big meanie!"

Naruto laughed and punched the air in triumph.

Arashi pouted.

* * *

-(Sakura)-

Sakura pondered in her bedroom. What did Naruto mean when he said people called him a demon? Why did all the adults seem to hate him? Who were Naruto's parents?

Although she was his teammate, she was too preoccupied with Sasuke to ever question Naruto's life. Sasuke... drool... those moody black sexy eyes... She shook her head. She couldn't think about Naruto if she was thinking about Sasuke!

She was ashamed to admit she knew very little about Naruto's life except for when she saw him at team practices. The first thing she was going to do tomorrow was to know Naruto better than she knew him now.

* * *

-(Sasuke)-

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

Sasuke was in the training grounds in the Uchiha compound. Hitting one of the practice dummies. He thought, 'I need to beat Itachi!'

Whack!

'But I wonder how chibi Naruto is doing...'

Whack!

'Beating Itachi is more important!'

Whack!

'But when chibi Naruto looked at me with those frightened eyes...'

Whack!

'I'll kill Itachi anyway... Right now I need to know more about chibi Naruto'

Whack!

* * *

-(Naruto)-

The next morning, Naruto woke up with Arashi next to him. He remembered the events that took place yesterday and started to sweat. He ran out on his team AND gave Sasuke and Sakura suspicions about the Kyuubi locked inside of him. Curse his inability to think things through before taking action! They wouldn't question his past right? Most people wanted to ignore him right? Naruto sighed. Hopefully luck was on his side.

He looked around his living room and saw diapers, a crib, and baby formula. Well, he wasn't going to use them now. Arashi changed from a baby to a kid. He needed to dump the stuff back into jiji's place.

But the problem right now was food... He only had two cup ramen left! He sighed. Buying food was never a pleasant experience. Usually the owner glared at him with those cold eyes until he left. Or in the case of a former ninja owner, they would literally throw him out. He could never buy any fruit or vegetables because they were rotten. Which meant he couldn't eat anything healthy! The only foods they couldn't ruin were the prepackaged foods. And ramen is the best after all!

Naruto walked over to Arashi and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. Arashi opened his eyes instantly and looked around fearfully. When his eyes landed on Naruto, his body relaxed. Naruto remembered those days at the orphanage, the lady liked to wake him up very... creatively.

"Come on Arashi! We need to get dressed and see my team again!"

"But Naruto!" Arashi whined, "the pink haired punching pewrson and the scary adult are thewre!"

Although he loved Sakura, she was a very violent person. She was beautiful and he was kind of obsessed with her but... his chibi self was a lot more important than her satisfaction of hitting him. Besides those punches hurt! He would use the speed he reserved for dodging... dangerous objects thrown by... ninjas who didn't like him to prove to Arashi that she can't hit him. Kakashi, he couldn't do much about him but hope for the best, the guy was a jonin after all. Kakashi didn't stare at him with cold eyes like the rest of the adults so he probably didn't believe he was the Kyuubi.

"Arashi, don't worry, I'll protect you from the pink haired and silver haired person!"

Arashi stared at Naruto with those adorable blue eyes. "You're so cool Naruto, I can't wait to be you!"

"Then eat your ramen and hurry up!"

They finished their breakfast quickly. Naruto picked Arashi up and dashed. He didn't want the store owners to throw rotten food thrown at them. They arrived with a minute to spare before they were officially late. Sakura and Sasuke were already there.

As soon as Sasuke saw chibi Naruto, he remembered chibi Naruto's hysterical screaming, he couldn't help himself, he asked, "Dobe! Is chibi Naruto okay?"

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke spoke without it being a necessity? Sasuke was dumbfounded as well. What made him care about chibi Naruto?

Naruto thought, 'Wow Sasuke is being really weird today. A talking Uchiha? The world is ending!'

Unfortunately, when the full implication of Sasuke's question hit him, he started to panic. 'Oh crap! He's gonna ask questions about chibi Naruto, I need to distract him!' Naruto blurted out the first sentence that came to mind. "Why do you call Arashi chibi Naruto and call me dobe? We're the same person!"

Sasuke smirked, "Your younger self is smarter than you."

Naruto growled, "Teme! Take that back!"

"Make me dobe." Sasuke mocked.

Arashi stared at Sasuke and Naruto. He guessed they were playing ninja.

Naruto bared his fists and ran at Sasuke. But before he could attack, Kakashi appeared between them with a puff of smoke. "Now, now children no fighting."

Naruto tripped, Sasuke twitched, and Sakura gasped. Kakashi arrived 1 minute after the meeting time! His minimum lateness was at least 2 hours! Arashi stared. What was wrong with them? Even Naruto was acting weird.

Kakashi gazed amusedly at his frozen students. If this was how his team reacted when he was late by a minute, he should try coming early to see how they reacted.

"Kakashi Sensei, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto spat out the mouth full of grass he got in his mouth when he tripped and said, "Yeah sensei, are you okay?"."Hnn." Sasuke grunted. Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Was he that bad?'  
"Lets get started on D-rank missions!" Kakashi said joyously.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto groaned. "The only reason you want us to go on D-ranked missions is because you want to get started on your perverted book!" Sakura shouted. Naruto agreed with Sakura but was relieved Kakashi didn't question him.

Kakashi ignored Sakura and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

Sakura screamed, "I'm going to burn that orange book of his some day!"

Arashi said, "You mwean this owne?" He held out an orange Icha Icha book.

* * *

-(1 minute ago)-

'I'm really bored and they are acting really weird. Oh, the silver haired guy has a bright orange thing! Orange is my favorite color! Hmm... I wanna see it better. I'll swipe it then return it without him knowing. Besides, Naruto said he would protect me!' Arashi thought as his hand reached out, grabbed the book and hid it behind his back without Kakashi noticing.

* * *

-(Back to present)-

Sakura and Sasuke goggled at Arashi. Naruto sighed. He had gotten very proficient at stealing when he realized that the orphanage caretakers only fed him meager tidbits unlike the other kids. He needed to survive and fill his stomach. After the first few times getting caught and getting a thorough beating, he could steal things in the blink of the eye. It helped in stealing the forbidden scroll as well. He was going to use his nimble stealing skills in the bell test, but feared that if Kakashi found out, he would tell his skill to the other adults; meaning that ALL stolen goods would be blamed on him. The only reason the villagers didn't blame him for stealing was because he was known as a drop-out ninja. They didn't believe he had the brains to steal foods. Were they idiots? How did he perform pranks? By "accidentally" leaving a bucket full of paint connected to the door while they were asleep? Not likely!

Sakura and Sasuke were completely shocked. After the first week of training with Kakashi they met a man with bushy eyebrows hurtling toward them proclaiming "youthfulness." When Kakashi ignored him by opening his book, he attempted with surprising speed to take the orange book away from Kakashi but ended in failure. Then the bushy brow sensei said something about his "hip rival" and hurtled away. They thought that if a jonin couldn't steal Kakashi's book they wouldn't be able to. But here was Arashi plucking the book away from Kakashi.

Arashi said, "Look Naruto! Thwere is a naked woman tiwed up in wrope for some wreason." Naruto came closer to inspect the picture. "Yeah Arashi there is, I wonder what the purpose is." Naruto was quite innocent. Although he knew grown men loved naked women and could be knocked out by looking at their body, but he never knew why men had that response. What was so great about naked women?

"Hey! Wow! She has a fatter chest than my sexy no jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura went red. Sasuke had a slight trickle of blood running down his nose that he hastily wiped without anyone noticing.

Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Do you guys wanna see?"

"Baka! How can you ask a lady to see that... that thing?" Sakura screamed as she swung her fist to hit Naruto's head. Sasuke on the other hand had to stop himself from nodding, it wasn't fitting for a Uchiha to see porn. Maybe he would buy one in private.

Naruto dodged Sakura's fist.

* * *

**Thank You All for reading my story! Please review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, sorry, but I promised chibi Naruto I won't be hit by you."

Sakura was astonished. That meant that Naruto let her hit him? Sasuke was interested, that meant that Naruto did have some survival skills. (Cough, cough. Naruto was able to survive the murderous villagers)

Sakura blubbered, "Tha... that means!"

Annoyed that Sakura couldn't understand that he had dodged her, he groused, "Whatever, we should go to the Hokage Tower and threaten Kakashi sensei with the stupid orange book. I really don't want to explain that we were late because we were reading the weird book. People might think we're trying to copy sensei or something."

They nodded quickly. They did not want people to believe they were becoming perverts. Naruto started to walk in a fast pace with Sakura right behind him. However, Arashi stopped and held out his hands to Sasuke, indicating he wanted to be carried by him. Sasuke stared at Arashi then at his teammates retreating backs.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked Arashi softly.

Arashi nodded hesitantly. Then he blurted, "Youw're nice."

Sasuke reddened. He picked up Arashi in a piggyback and ran to catch up to his teammates. He didn't pick up Arashi for his chubby adorable chibiness, he picked chibi Naruto up because he didn't want to be late. He wasn't replaying "Youw're nice" over and over in his head, definitely not! He was an Uchiha, a stoic, macho, unfeeling boy.

When they finally arrived at the entrance to the Hokage tower, they met Kakashi frantically searching for his "precious." He was pacing back and forth, panting harshly, moaning, "It's my only signed copy!" He looked as if he were about to have a mental breakdown.

Suddenly, his pupils contracted into smaller circles and his nostrils flared. He sniffed, nose in the air. Zeroing in on Naruto who had the book in his pocket, he growled, "You! You have my book! I can smell my book anywhere!"

Naruto gulped. He slowly brought out the book from his back pocket. "Sensei, Stay." Naruto ordered.

Kakashi growled like an angry dog and ignored what Naruto said. He stomped towards his students.

Naruto brought the book into view and signaled the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly lit a match and brought it close to the book, just before it singed it. Naruto ordered again, "Stop!"

Kakashi stopped. "Don't ruin my precious," he begged, "How can you be so cruel to precious?"

Sakura was scared, if they didn't do this right, their team dynamics may become even more ruined. She did realize that their team was very awful with the class idiot and perverted sensei. (She did not realize that the prime factor was her "love" towards Sasuke.)

As they had planned on the way to the Hokage tower, she pulled out a scroll. She hesitated, glancing at Sasuke and Naruto for reassurance, not sure if they should treat their teacher this way.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded emphatically; if they didn't succeed their life, their training would become much worse. Even Arashi nodded, noting the seriousness of the situation.

Sakura walked towards Kakashi. She handed him the paper and with a wavering voice she ordered, "You will sign this and give it to the Hokage to sign. When you do, we will hand back your book. If you don't..." Sasuke lifted the flame closer to the book. "Your," Sakura scrunched up her face in disgust; she read a small portion during the time coming to the Hokage tower and that thing was not a book. Grammatical errors, no plot, and perverted imagination of an old man were the only things she saw in the book. "Book will be burned to ashes."

Kakashi snarled, annoyed and scared for his book. They were his students, where was the respect? He snatched the scroll from Sakura's hands.

By signing this contract, Kakashi has agreed to:

Never EVER be late to any organized meetings, team meetings, missions, or promises to meet somebody.

(Kakashi narrowed his eyes. )

No poking students in the ass

(Kakashi knew that was Naruto)

Training your students with deadly Jutsus

(That was probably Sasuke, but it could've been a coerced effort between Naruto and Sasuke.)

No more reading porn in public

(That was Sakura. He knew that Naruto only followed Sakura because he had a crush on her and Sasuke didn't care enough to ask. However, Sasuke may have seen reading porn against Uchiha pride. The guy needed to loosen up a little, not as much as Naruto, but enough to let the stick up his ass halfway out.)

Sign here:_

Hokage signature:_

Kakashi sighed to belie his thoughts. If he did follow what the contract said, he would defile his dead, rule breaking friend's death. Mostly, it would take all the fun he had left in his life, considering that he had nothing to do but train these brats. He couldn't even go on S-ranked missions anymore. The only thing he could do was go drinking with the other alcohol addicted jonins.

Kakashi sighed again. "Are you really going to make me do this?" He questioned in a tear breaking voice.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke didn't even hesitate, they nodded.

At that moment two things happened. Naruto's grip loosened on the book, Sasuke's lighter moved down 1 cm from the book as they nodded.

Kakashi jumped at the chance they offered. He shunshined so fast that Sasuke and Naruto didn't even notice he moved. Dumfounded, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Kakashi and the book. Kakashi lazily opened the book and started to read it. Arashi stared, he knew that the silver haired man did something terrible. Sasuke looked as if he was about to blow a fuse and he (older Naruto) looked like he was about to cry. He didn't care for the pink haired one, she was mean. He always knew that grown-ups were mean, but usually it was only to him. This time, the man had hurt himself (older Naruto) and Sasuke. He hated that man.

"So kiddies." Kakashi grinned evilly, "Who's the one who stole my book?" Kakashi was slightly impressed at the fact that one of his students had stolen his book, although the anger of losing his book over rode the impressiveness. Why couldn't they have stolen all of Guy's jumpsuits? He would've done everything on the contract then.

Naruto gulped, he'd said that he would take care of what Arashi did. He didn't want Arashi hurt.

Sasuke scowled, he wasn't going to let Arashi get hurt. The little kid was adorable. He wasn't going to chance his ototo (When did he think of Arashi as his little brother?) to the likes of his sensei!

Arashi was shaking. He knew adults were bad. This one was scary, most adults beat him without warning, but ended the beating quickly. This one wanted to take his time.

Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time, "I did it!"

Sakura stared at them like they were crazy. Did they really want to evoke the anger of a perverted jonin?

Arashi stared at the two of them in awe. Somebody was standing up for him, but he couldn't let them take the blame. Biting his lip repetitively in terror, he squeaked, "I... I diwd it. Don't hurt them!" He cringed, "the book was coowl. It was orange." Eyes glistening, Arashi looked adorable.

All of them melted at the sight. Kakashi knew that it was Arashi; Naruto and Sasuke sucked at lying. However, he didn't have the heart to punish the little tyke, even if it was the second most important thing he owned, next to his box full of past memories of the good days. It was only an object after all and Arashi did say that he liked the book.

Kakashi decided to blame his students because they came up with the idea of black mailing him. It was PUNISHMENT time.

(A week later)

Sakura and Naruto had multiple bite and scratch marks all over their body, although Naruto's healed almost instantly thanks to the Kyuubi. Even Sasuke had a large horizontal claw mark running down his face (his fangirls were furious). All of them were disheveled, even Sakura who gave up on her appearance on the second day. The only one who was okay was Arashi, although he trembled once in a while because he was being carried by Kakashi.

"Pinky, are you ready? Raven?"

An exhausted voice came out, "Yes, over."

"Hnn," came an exhausted but annoyed drawl, then as an afterthought, "Dobe."

A high pitched squeal, "Teme!" came through the crackling speakers, "I caught the thing last time. You have NO right to call me Dobe!"

Then an enraged scream was heard, "AAAAAAAAH!" Then a "Crunch!" The walkie talkie was broken. Sakura turned to her teammates standing right beside her. "Do you have to talk into it when you're right NEXT TO EACH OTHER?"

For the past week Kakashi decided to get the worst missions for his team. He decided that his "Cute students needed exercise to burn off their mischievousness." This included catching Tora, the most devilish, malicious, and... (a few thousands swearwords that wasn't appropriate) They had Tora three times yesterday because the woman who owned that thing "lost her hold" while HOLDING IT!

Sakura took a deep breath and channeled what her inner had to say about this situation. "I'M SO SORRY KAKASHI SENSEI!" she screamed, up to the trees where Kakashi was leisurely reading his orange book with Arashi propped on his lap. When he didn't respond, Sakura felt her blood pressure rise. "IF YOU DON'T STOP GIVING US THE WORST, STUPIDEST MISSIONS I'VE EVER SEEN," she glowered darkly at him, "I SWEAR, I WILL RIP THAT THING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS OUT!" She didn't even care what Sasuke thought of her statement, she wanted to kill her sensei.

What Sasuke thought of Sakura at that moment was the best opinion he had ever had of her. "She's hot." He liked women who were the exact OPPOSITE of fangirls, meaning that he liked women who were rough, sarcastic, and wanted their own way. Fangirls chased him so much in his childhood that he had more nightmares about them than about his family being murdered.

Kakashi felt a shiver in his back. Never invoke the wrath of a female ninja; they will get back at you in the most vicious ways. Slightly frightened at the way Sakura resembled another female ninja, aka Tsuande, he decided that his students had enough punishment. Ignoring Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's vicious glare, he said, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"YES!" The trio screamed, even Sasuke who used "Hnn" to answer.

Kakashi absentmindedly petted Arashi's head.

Arashi shivered slightly. He still believed that all adults were evil although the man didn't do anything bad to him. He did torture Sasuke and Naruto with really strange stuff though. They had to capture cute fluffy animals; he didn't understand why it was so hard. He was waiting for the man's breaking point. He remembered that the matron at the orphanage would be nice to him right before the old man in a triangular hat came to visit. Maybe the man was doing that too? He didn't know why.

Kakashi dropped Arashi on the ground and cheerfully said, "You don't have to come for team practice tomorrow. I'm going to generously give you a break from my everlasting kindness my cute kiddies."

Naruto muttered, "What kindness?"

Ignoring Naruto he continued, "If you ever pull another stunt on my precious, I'll make your week look like heaven." He smiled maliciously, "okay?"

All three shivered and nodded.

"Bye!" Kakashi vanished.

Naruto and Sakura dropped to the ground, exhausted. Sasuke looked between them, they looked pretty comfortable. After a momentary argument with himself about Uchiha pride, he flopped down beside Naruto. Arashi pattered over to them and sat between Sasuke and Naruto.

They all lay in comfortable silence, watching the clouds. Arashi laying right next to Sasuke. He didn't know exactly, but he felt a lot more comfortable near the stoic Uchiha than even himself.

Unfortunately, the silence didn't last too long.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" A blonde screamed.

* * *

**I'm really, REALLY sorry guys for not updating. After my mind boggling AP's and sleepless nights, I lost the will to do anything for weeks. **

**This is a fun little chapter on Naruto and Arashi, although I didn't mention Arashi as much. Sakura is beginning to mature and lose some of her interest in Sauske because I didn't like her character in the manga. Obsessed with a boy to the point of ditching her best friend and her training? It's not right!**

**Sauske and Arashi are growing closer for "some reason." I figured that they would be like brothers because in the manga, Naruto and Sauske has a love and hate relationship that makes me want to tear my heart out. However, because Arashi is cute, adorable, and innocent, Sauske lowers his "dobe hating sensor" and open up his heart to the little hurt child. **

**I completely ditched my last plot on how Arashi develops in the story. If anybody wants to suggest how fast Arashi grows up, I'm all ears! XD**

**If some of you have read my fics before, you may have noticed that the story chapters are shorter... That's because I am tired of having so many documents, so I complied them... I changed it because you see... crashbreaka pointed out a very, very embarrassing mistake. I spelled Sasuke, Sauske... **

**Thank you very much crashbreaka! And thanks for all the reviews! **

**Review and ask any questions you have!**


End file.
